prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC39
is the 39th episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 476th episode of all Pretty Cure series. Synopsis The episode begins with Regina in her newly renovated room, receiving her previously ordered takoyaki from Pell. She bites into it and complains about having octopus (tako) inside. Regina talks about their failures. Pell objects by saying that the Dokidoki! Pretty Cure retrieved the magical lovely pad to gain the strength. Regina then says that the trio should go take one of the other three sacred treasures, which Pell then thinks of the Miracle Dragon Glaive. Eventually, they agree to go take it. Meanwhile, Mana and Makoto are play fighting because they have gotten stronger. They then talk about settling things with Selfish King, meeting Regina, and restoring the Trump Kingdom. Rikka asks how they'll do it. The mascots sugest a meeting. When inside the Lovead Shop, Joe appears saying that he came back because he found out how to release Princess Ange from the crystal. He says that the Miracle Dragon Glaive can pierce through anything, and so they should attempt to retrieve it and free the Princess. Joe explains that the sacred treasure is located under the palace. They six question how to get there. Joe says learned teleportation while looking after the Princess. The girls look suspicious. After, they teleport to the Trump Kingdom. They decide to take the sewers to avoid being seen by the Jikochuu. Ai takes out the magical lovely pad and produces a map of the sewers and how to get to the Glaive.Eventually, they arrive. Before trying to pull it out, they ask for Joe's true identity. They knew it was someone else and Pell is revealed. Pell calls for his Jikochuu, a octopus, which falls in from the ceiling. The girls transform and Cure Ace holds off the Jikochuu. The rest try to pull out the Glaive, which they are unable to do so. Regina arrives later because she doesn't trust Pell. Cure Heart expresses her feelings to Regina, but is unable to take her back. Sooner or later, Regina attacks Cure Heart, who blocks all the attacks. While Cure Ace almost finishes the Jikochuu wih an Ace Shot, Regina inputs some of her Janergy into the Jikochuu, powering it up and releasing it from Cure Ace attack. Cure Heart tries to get her feelings to reach Regina once again, but she talks about how only her father cares about her. Her feeling activates the Miracle Dragon Glaive, and she is able to pull it out. The shiny yellow part becomes a grey and purple surface. Regina uses a giant Janergy beam at the five. Cure Rosetta uses her Rosetta Reflection, but is unable to hold it back for long. Ai takes out the Magical Lovely pad once again, and makes an image of Oogai town and they teleport back safely. Regina then says that they won't get away the next time. Characters Cures *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Ira *Marmo *Pell *Regina *Selfish King *Jikochuu Secondary Characters *Princess Marie Ange (Flashback only) Major event *Cure Heart used her Heart Dynamite for the first time. *Regina claimed the Miracle Dragon Glaive and turn the light into Janergy. Gallery Miracle Dragon Glaive close up.png|Miracle Dragon Glaive up close Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure